A Shot in the Dark
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Chiba was Miko's imaginary Shinigami. Imaginary because she's too cute to actually be one. What will bcome of her when she is dropped off at Foster's? Heavy Death note references, rated T for later chapters. WARNING! If you are a fan of Wilt or Bloo, do not read. I love them to death as well, but the story may contain heavy drama and violence around them.


**Guess who's back... back again... Aly's back... tell a friend... And I'm back with better writing skills and a foster's fanfic.**

Chiba was Miko's imaginary Shinigami. Imaginary seeing as she's a bit too cute to actually be one. What will become of Chiba when she's dropped off at Foster's with a fully functional death note?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary friends. I only own my personal characters.**_

~Humble beginnings~

It's a typical weekday at Foster's. It was 3 pm, time for Bloo's creator, Mac, to come visit him. He waits at the door for it to ring, so he can hug his best friend.

Eventually, the doorbell rings and the blue blob opens it, only to find a 13 year old Japanese girl with her imaginary friend. He greets her with a rude, "Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Miko... I can no longer keep my imaginary friend, Chiba." Bloo stares at the two as he thinks of a reply.

"Well, follow me... I'm sure Harriman is in his office," he says, bored. He opens the door to the rabbit's work center. "Harriman, this girl wants to give up her friend. And don't ask me to give the friend a tour, I'm waiting for Mac." The hare sighs.

"Very well." He grabs the intercom. "MISS FRANCIS! There is a friend that requires a tour of the house!" He sets the device away and looks at Miko. "Now," he hands her paperwork, "why on earth do you want to give up your... adorable friend?"

Miko is filling out the paperwork, not looking at him. "My parents feel she's interfering with my studies. They want me to go to Tokyo U, but my grades haven't been up to par." She hands him the finished stack of papers. By now, Chiba had been escorted out. "Please contact me if she gives you trouble. And confiscate her notebook. It can be used to do many evil things."

She leaves the rabbit confused, staring at the door.

-meanwhile-

Mac finally arrived, and they were now talking to Chiba, who just finished the tour.

Chiba has pale, white-ish skin that gives a soft glow. Her short red hair is cut in a butch style and makes her purple eyes pop. Her small demon wings are black, like the tube top and miniskirt she wears. However, her adorably evil appearance becomes much more sinister with the dark aura from the notebook she holds, titled "Death Note".

"Hi, I'm Mac." Chiba looks at the ground, a bit shy. "And this is my imaginary friend, Bloo." The blob is staring hard at her. "What's your name?"

"Watashi wa... Chiba desu." She flaps her wings a bit, showing signs of being nervous.

"Excuse me?"

"G-Gomen... I tend to speak in my native tongue when I'm nervous... I'm Chiba" She has a slight accent. Bloo finally cracks.

"So, what's your deal anyway? You have those creepy bat wings, pale skin, and a fang. Are you a vampire stuck in mid transformation or something?" Chiba glares at him, sending a wave of cold shivers through his whole body.

"I'm a Shinigami."

"A what now? She-knee-gah-me?" Bloo tilts his head in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"In English, it translates into death god." She hides the notebook better, seeing how they haven't asked about it. They stare at her in bewilderment. "A... death god?" She starts to look embarrassed.

"I'm not too good at what I'm meant to do... I can't kill people without feeling guilty, so I usually don't."

"Well..." Mac grabs her hand and leads her down the hall, "Let's introduce you to some friends."

They go into the game room to find Wilt, Edwardo, and Coco sitting and playing video games. Wilt is the first to speak up. "Hey guys! Who's the new friend?" Chiba looks up at him as he stands. Mac answers for her.

"Oh, that's Chiba. She's a Japanese imaginary friend." Immediately, she remembers how impolite she's being.

"Ah! Gomen!" She bows multiple times, apologizing for her impoliteness. "Where are my manners?" She stops and looks at the group, smiling. Wilt waves it off.

"It's okay. I'm Wilt," he motions to Edwardo, "This is Edwardo."

"Hola." The purple monster gives her a big toothy grin. Chiba smiles back at him. "Konnichiwa, Edwardo," she bows, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Wilt then points to Coco. "And this is Coco."

"Coco?" The plant... airplane... bird... thing gives a dumb look to Chiba. "No thank you, I don't want any cocoa..." she refuses. "Coco?" "No thank you." Wilt steps in. "She's not asking if you want cocoa, well... all she can say is coco." Chiba gives it some thought. "Okay, seems about right." Wilt laughs.

"Well, now that you know all of us, why don't we show you our room? The house is a bit full, so you choose who you want to room with." They start walking.

"I think I'll room with you guys, if there's space... I wouldn't want to be a burden." Wilt looks at her. "Oh, it's okay. Go ahead. You can share a bunk with Bloo until Harriman brings in another bed... if that's okay"

The blob stares at her intently. "It's fine. I don't mind," he says flatly. Chiba smiles, oblivious to his discomfort. "Arigatou, Bloo." When they get to the room, she sees her bags. "I guess they already knew." She sets her notebook down and begins unpacking.

"Miko watched a lot of anime in her free time. Death note was her favorite series. She created me because she wanted to be like Light, to kill off all the evil and have a friend she could always talk to." She pulls out a Light and Ryuk figurine and places it on a shelf. "Though... I don't know if Light really saw Ryuk as a friend, a partner, or an annoyance. Probably the latter... ah... I'm rambling."

She crawls into bed. "I didn't sleep too well last night. I'm going to take a nap. If anybody touches my notebook, I'll write your name in it and you'll die a slow and painful death." As she falls asleep, a curtain of dark energy falls over the house.

~End of Chapter~

**So, your thoughts? Should I continue? Scrap it? Because, honestly, I don't know.**

**R&R~!**


End file.
